1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display unit. More particularly, this invention relates to a display unit provided with a lamp and a lead wire, which are connected and molded with an intermediate thereon.
2. Description of Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, FIG. 1A is a view showing a display structure 1 according to the prior art, and FIG. 1B is a top view of FIG. 1A.
In FIG. 1A, a display unit 1 comprises a case 10, a panel 11, a lamp 12 having two ports 121(121), two plastic sleeves 13(13) and two lead wires 14(14), wherein the lead wires 14(14) are respectively applied with high voltage and grounded. The panel 21 and the lamp 12 are received in the case 10, and the lamp 12 is placed next to the panel 21. The lamp 12 has two ports 121(121), and the lead wires 14(14) are connected to the ports 121(121).
In FIG. 1B, the plastic sleeve 13 covers the junction of the port 121 of the lamp 12 and the lead wires 14 which are connected, and the plastic sleeve 13 is used as a stopper placed against the case 20.
Referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, FIG. 2A is an enlarged view according to a region Z1 of FIG. 1B, and FIG. 2B is an exploded view according to FIG. 2A.
In FIG. 2B, the port 121 is extended from the lamp 12, and a hole 122 is formed on the end of the port 121. Another port 141 is formed on the end of the lead wire 14. The sleeve 13 is a hollow element provided with an L-shaped through hole 130 therein. The lead wire 14 is connected to the lamp 12 by plugging the port 141 to the hole 122 of the port 121 within the L-shaped through hole 130 of the sleeve 13. As the sleeve 13 is set on the port 121 of the lamp 12 and the port 141 of the wire 14, the sleeve 13 can be used as a stopper with its end 131 adjacent to the case 10.
FIG. 2C is a cross-sectional view according to FIG. 2A. Clearances exist between the sidewall of the L-shaped through hole 130 and the port 121 as well as between the sidewall of the L-shaped through hole 130 and the port 141. Once the lead wire 14 is pulled by an abnormal or abrupt force F, the force F is directly transmitted to the port 121 of the lamp 12, and the lead wire 14 is easily dislodged from the lamp 12 even if the sleeve 13 is pressed on the case 10.
To solve the above problem, the primary object of this invention is to provide a method for forming a display unit. The display unit comprises a panel, a lamp having a first port and a lead wire having a second port connected to the first port to form a conjunctive portion. A mold is provided with a cavity and a riser. The conjunctive portion is placed in the cavity and a fluxed intermediate is injected into the cavity to integrally coat on the conjunctive portion.